


Next Time, Together Forever

by Rasuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, knight!iwa in the iwa-less hq universe, this was supposed to be fluff but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasuna/pseuds/Rasuna
Summary: When demon king Oikawa and knight Iwaizumi are about to be defeated by the royal knights of the kingdom, Oikawa uses his last powers to send Iwa-chan to another universe, where he meets a human Oikawa.Thus begins the story of cohabitation of a high schooler and his knight from a parallel universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't be myself if I didn't write sads for my dear friend&waifu Misami's birthday so here it is this year once again. Sadder than planned. I'm sorry. Please enjoy.

“So that’s it, huh?” Iwaizumi staggers up the pile of corpses and collapses next to Oikawa, biting down the pain from the wound on his back.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa’s voice is hoarse and quiet yet filled with tenderness and if Iwaizumi could, he would scream at the knights approaching them from every direction. _Oikawa may be a demon king but he’s way more human than most of you._

But even just speaking is hard and why should he concern himself with these unsightly knights who have no honor during the last moments of his life. So he doesn’t let the blood he still has left get to his head, and instead focuses his attention solely on the best friend lying next to him.

Oikawa’s cape is torn to pieces, his white boots painted red with blood, and when Iwaizumi brings his gaze to Oikawa’s face, he notices that his right horn has diminished to a small stub.

“What an ugly unicorn.”

“So mean!” Oikawa pouts and Iwaizumi lets out a weak laugh.

The footsteps of the soldiers grow louder but the two lying high up on the pile of corpses pay it no attention. After all, it is the sensation of Iwaizumi’s hand on Oikawa’s cheek that matters. After all, nothing is more important than Oikawa’s eyes looking straight him as if nothing else in this world matters.

_And it really doesn’t. There’s just me and Oikawa._

“Tooru,” The fading warmth of Oikawa’s skin under his touch is the only sensation Iwaizumi has left and he can feel his consciousness drifting away but he forces himself to keep talking. “Next time,” he takes a deep ragged breath in and forces himself to smile. “let’s be reborn in a more peaceful time and place, and live a long happy life together.” There might be tears in Oikawa’s eyes but it’s hard to see with his vision this blurry. _You’re a demon king. Demon kings don’t cry, dumbass._

There are shouts, clatter of armors, sound of swords being drawn, but Iwaizumi can no longer hear it.

As his consciousness fades, he thinks he notices Oikawa’s lips moving. _Is he trying to tell me something? I’m sorry Tooru, you’ll have to tell me again when we meet in our next life._

“Huh? Eh? Iwa-chan?”

He is sitting on a hard ground, his wounds gone as if they never were there and the one standing in front of him and looking at him is… Oikawa Tooru?

Or is it? The voice is the same, and so is the face, but he is wearing weird rags the Oikawa he knows would never wear and no matter how Iwaizumi looks at him, is human.

“Iwa-chan are you alright? Can you stand? Did the beauty of Oikawa-san make your legs go weak?”

No, this certainly is an Oikawa. Not the same as the one who used to stick to Iwaizumi’s side for as long as he remembers, but definitely just as arrogant. Still, the concern in his eyes is evident and Iwaizumi can’t find the strength to avert his gaze. It’s Oikawa but it is not _him._ But if his best friend used up his powers to save him then Iwaizumi doesn’t have the right to be sad. Somewhere in a faraway universe, demon king Oikawa Tooru died, but if his last wish was for Iwaizumi to keep living, then he will bite down the tears and smile just like demon king Oikawa smiled until the very end.

In contrast to the cold hard ground, Oikawa’s hand is warm and soft, and Iwaizumi finds himself hoping that he won’t have to let got for a while longer.

\---

“So what you’re saying is that you are Iwa-chan but also not Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi nods curtly, and resumes heartlessly stretching out the shirt Oikawa generously let, or rather, forced him to wear. Iwaizumi’s armor is thrown in the corner of the room, and Oikawa squints as the light from the window reflects off it right into his eyes. “Are you sure you’re not an alien? Or maybe you were just abducted by one and managed to escape?”

“This certainly does not seem to be my kingdom, so one could indeed say that I am an alien here. But what does it have to do with the current situation? Are the laws of this kingdom that terrifying? Don’t worry, Tooru, I am strong. If they come for me, I won’t go down without a…” Iwaizumi reaches out for the closet where Oikawa had thrown his sword but is stopped halfway by a screaming Oikawa latching on to his arm and dragging him to the other side of the room.

“Iwa-chan, no! In this country weapons are a no-no! It’s all about love and peace. So even if the aliens told you that you should fight the leader of this country, you really shouldn’t! And also,” Oikawa’s voice grows quieter all of a sudden, and Iwaizumi feels the grip on his arm tighten. “Don’t call me by my first name. Oikawa-san requires more respect than that.”

“Even though you live in such a shabby place?”

“Well I’m sorry that I do not live in some huge palace as that king Oikawa of yours.”

“ _Demon_ king. And his palace wasn’t all that big. It may have looked taller than the royal palace but it was so just because the idiot decided to build it on top of a high hill. And oh, did he suffer whenever he had to climb up just to get home. Ah, but…”

The look on Iwaizumi’s face as he starts ranting about the Oikawa he knew is full of fondness and Oikawa feels pain in his chest.

_So the me in your universe is a demon? Fancy coming from someone who always acts like one towards me._

“Iwa-chan,” Iwaizumi stops midsentence, probably just now realizing he broke out into a rant, the fondness in his eyes replaced with solemnity. Or maybe they’re just reflecting the sadness Oikawa suddenly feels crashing down on him with renewed force. “If you aren’t Iwa-chan who ran away from aliens who abducted you and framed your death, then are you a ghost who came to haunt me? Or are you just my hallucination?”

“No,” the scent Oikawa smells as Iwaizumi pulls him into a hug is familiar and relaxing and makes Oikawa want to both cry and laugh.

“I’m your knight.”

\---

“Oikawa, wait. What is this? It looks really cool. Does your kingdom have dragons like this?”

“There are so many things wrong with what you just asked it’s kind of hard to answer. But first and foremost, if you are truly Iwa-chan, you should remember that this is no dragon. It is a Godzilla.”

“So it’s a god!”

“No it’s not a- wait! Iwa-chan! We’re not buying that shirt.”

“Why not?” Iwaizumi puts the shirt with Godzilla print in front of him and regards it in the mirror. Judging by the smirk Oikawa can see in the reflection, he is pleased with how it looks and Oikawa realizes that he is also smiling for the first time in what feels like an eternity. “Isn’t this a custom in your kingdom to wear outfits praising the creatures you respect? Or are you implying that this disastrous-looking shirt you’re wearing is a simple fashion statement?”

“!!!”

Following Oikawa down the brightly lit evening streets, wearing a shirt with a picture of a cool looking creature and carrying bags full of what Oikawa claimed to be bare essentials to survive in this country, Iwaizumi is suddenly overcome with a sense of homesickness. Back at home, the roads at night would be, at best, lit by the bright stars in the sky and his only essentials to survive would be the heavy armor he’d be wearing and the sword he would rest his right hand on as he’d follow his only king wherever he was going, ready to put his life on the line to save him, and knowing that his friend would do the same for him.

_And yet he didn’t let me die next to him._

“Huh, Iwa-chan? Is something wrong? Are you upset because we didn’t get you the Godzilla kiddy toothpaste?”

“Like hell I am!” He catches up to Oikawa and lightly kicks him with his foot, earning him a laugh and a demand to treat Oikawa-san with love and care. The street lights may be hiding the light coming from the stars, but they are also illuminating Oikawa’s laughing face and maybe it’s not such a bad tradeoff. And maybe, just maybe and just for tonight, it’s alright to pretend to believe Oikawa’s “it’s the custom in this country to hold hands with good friends when going somewhere” lie.

Oikawa’s hand is warm and Iwaizumi feels disappointed at how short the way home is.

\---

Quick look at the digital clock on the nightstand shows that it’s 2am. The room is enveloped in the darkness, the only sounds disturbing the silence of the night being silent sobs coming from the corner of the room.

_Ah. I know this situation. It’s exactly like I was just a while ago._

And yet, there is a tiny bit of him that is happy to hear the sound. He woke up and Iwaizumi is still there – he hasn’t disappeared off to anywhere. Not that it means he wouldn’t if he could.

“Iwa-chan?”

Silence.

“Iwa-chan, this room gets cold at night. Stop sitting there and come enjoy the warmth of my super-big blanket that will fit in even a gorilla-sized Iwa-chan.”

Still no reaction. _I guess this leaves me no choice…_

Oikawa gathers up his blanket, gets up, shivering when his bare feet meet the cold floor, and flops down next to Iwaizumi, covering his shaking shoulders with half of his blanket and scooting as close to him as possible. _Huh?_

“Iwa-chan, are you this happy to have me sitting next to you or is that…” the sensation of cold metal against his side is rather unmistakable.

“This sword,” Iwaizumi carefully retracts it from between them and puts it on the floor on the other side of him. “it used to always give me confidence.” His voice is quiet and shaking and Oikawa has to strain his ears to hear what the usually loud Iwaizumi is saying. “But now, what used to give me strength to fight by his side just makes me feel more lost.

“Tell me, Oikawa, why didn’t he let me die next to him? Why did he cry when I asked him to be with me when we were reborn next time? Why didn’t he agree? Why…” Hot tears are streaming down Iwaizumi’s cheeks and falling on the fabric of Oikawa’s pajamas as he pulls the crying boy into a hug. “What was it that he tried to tell me when I could no longer hear it? Did he actually not believe in rebirth? And he believed in parallel worlds enough to send me to one? What kind of logic is that?”

“I don’t want to hear that from Iwa-chan who believes in dragons and gods yet denied aliens when I tried to tell you about them today.” Iwaizumi’s tears are probably contagious because Oikawa’s vision is turning blurry and he buries his face in Iwaizumi’s hair. _If your hair gets snotty it’s my revenge for waking me up in the middle of the night._ “I might not be demon king, but Oikawa-san is still Oikawa-san, and so I can more or less guess what the other Oikawa-san was thinking.”

That’s right, Oikawa Tooru is not a demon king. But if he was, he would do the exact same thing. Being reincarnated again centuries later is a great, and a very romantic idea. It’s not like he himself dislikes it. There is one tiny flaw with it though.

_There is no way I could possibly wait for centuries to meet you again._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this ended up being just the angsty intro to what was supposed to be a happy fluffy story of their cohab and I'm really disappointed with myself. Thus the tiny hope that I will find the motivation to write another chapter ft watching godzilla movies together, Iwa-chan discovering volleyball, domestic fluff, Iwa-chan discovering Oikawa's porn collection ft hidden bl, more domestic fluff, and just... oiiwa slowly falling in love with each other instead of their previous versions... maybe... one day...


End file.
